Unspoken Love
by twofang
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fight, and Kagome goes back to her own time. Inuyasha and Kagome start dealing with some new feelings, but what happens when Kikyo enters the picture? KagInu pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1**

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and stormed off.

As Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet, he watched Kagome walk away. He wanted to call her back, but what would he say?

Kagome made her way to the well and jumped inside. As soon as she exited the well, she ran up to her room. After shutting the door, she ran to her bed and buried her face into her pillow. "Why does he hate me?" she thought. As sorrow absorbed her, she thought of Kikyo, and how Inuyasha had loved her. "I can never be Kikyo, he will never love me," she thought sadly. At that instant, she bolted upright in her bed and whispered, "Do I love Inuyasha? No, he's just a friend, that's all," she reassured herself. But Kagome could not rid herself of the ache in her heart when she thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome then laid her head down on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

When Inuyasha finally arose from the ground he made his way to the well. It was too late, Kagome had already crossed back to her own time. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well and spoke to himself, "This happens so often. Me and Kagome fight, then she goes to the well. She always comes back." Suddenly, Inuyasha felt his heart wrench, "what happens if she decides not to come back?" Inuyasha thought. "No, she'll come back, she always does. But why do I care if she comes back or not. It's not like I can't live without her, it's not like I love her." But as Inuyasha spoke those words, he couldn't help but realize how sad the thought of losing Kagome forever had made him feel. "Do I love Kagome?" he whispered aloud. "No, then what about Kikyo? I can't love them both. Kagome is just a friend."

Inuyasha decided to wait for Kagome and sat down next to the well. As he waited, he fell asleep. He awoke to a sound coming from the well, and his heart lifted, "Kagome's back!" he thought, surprised at how happy this had made him. Kagome climbed out of the well and looked at Inuyasha.

"Hi," Inuyasha said and looked away.

"Hi, is that all you can say!" Kagome yelled.

"What do you want me to say?" he said.

"How about, 'I'm sorry, Kagome.'" Kagome, knowing Inuyasha's stubborn nature was expecting him to shout back, but instead, Inuyasha replied with an inaudible response. "What was that?" asked Kagome.

"I said, 'I'm sorry, Kagome.'"

"Y-you did?" said Kagome with surprise, then changing her tone she added, "Yeah, well, you should be." Kagome couldn't believe it. She had never heard Inuyasha say that he was sorry. "Maybe he does like me," she thought. "No. No, he loves Kikyo." Then aloud she said, "You only said sorry so that I wouldn't say si- say the s-word."

"Yeah, so what if I did!" yelled Inuyasha.

With that, Kagome turned toward the well and was about to jump in when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Let me go, Inuyasha," but he would not let her go. "What if she didn't come back this time?" he thought.

Inuyasha turned Kagome to face him and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, I really am sorry."

"Yeah, sure!" said Kagome, as she turned to go into the well.

"No, Kagome. When you went back earlier, I was thinking. I thought about how upset I would be if I never saw you again. Please, don't go." The tone in Inuyasha's voice was so sincere that Kagome turned to look at him. She saw a bit of blush creeping into Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Do you really mean that, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, how else would we be able to find the rest of the jewel shards?"

"Is that all you care about," Kagome yelled turning towards the well for a third time.

"No…" said Inuyasha.

She turned around and said, "Then what do you care about other than yourself and the jewel?"

"I-I care about y-" but at that instant Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came over cutting Inuyasha off. It was then that Inuyasha realized he had never released Kagome's arm, and as he began to blush, he let go of it.

"Hey, Kagome's back!" said Shippo.

"Is this a bad time?" added Miroku.

"No, no, it's not," stammered Kagome. In her head, Kagome was wondering what Inuyasha could have wanted to say. "Was he going to say that he cared about me? No, Inuyasha doesn't feel that way about me. I'm just a tool to help him get the jewel shards. But what about what he said about never seeing me again?"

"We better go," said Inuyasha, cutting off the rest of Kagome's thoughts. So the group head off together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the first chapter to this story, I really hope you like it. I have it posted somewhere else as well, so please don't think I copied. I hope that's alright, I didn't see anything about it against the rules. If it is (I mean taking one of your stories and posting it in two places) could someone please tell me? Thanks! twofang


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 2**

The group continued on like they usually do. Talking and thinking of ways to obtain the shards. One morning, while they were walking, Inuyasha announced that he smelt fresh blood. So the group head off together at a brisk pace. When they finally reached the village, they searchede for someone, anyone that could tell them what had happened. The village seemed deserted, but after knocking on the door of one house, they discovered that the people were hiding. They spoke with one of the villagers and learned of a demon that had been attacking their village and demanding sacrifices. Each time it came to the village, it took one person. The villagers did not know what the demon did with his prisoners, but they were sure that the victims were no longer alive. So Inuyasha and the gang decide to confront this demon.  
"Kagome, why don't you stay here, it will be safer," Inuyasha said.  
"I can take care of myself, Inuyasha, you don't have to treat me like a child," said Kagome.  
"Fine, then someone should stay with the villagers, just in case," Inuyasha said, and then rushed off.  
"Oh! The nerve of him!" shouted Kagome. Kagome sat down and spoke with Shippo who had also stayed behind.  
After a while, Kagome heard a scream in the village. She ran outside, and saw, to her horror that the demon had come back to the village. "Where is Inuyasha?" she thought frantically. Then, then demon spotted Kagome. Kagome took a step back as the demon approached her. It seemed the demon was examining her. Suddenly Kagome realized something, "it wants me as its sacrifice." And with that thought, the demon grabbed Kagome.  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed.  
Inuyasha's ears picked up a sound. Suddenly he heard a cry. "Kagome," he whispered. He turned around and started running towards the village. "I'm so stupid," he thought to himself. "I should know better than to leave her by herself, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."  
After what seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha, he made it to the village. He ran to where he had left Kagome and what he found worried him. He searched the room, but he couldn't see her. He turned around to find Shippo. "Where is she?" Inuyasha shouted.  
"The demon took her!" Shippo said frantically. Shippo didn't even have time to explain, Inuyasha was already following the demon's scent.  
While running after the demon, Inuyasha realized that if he lost Kagome it would be all his fault. He would never be able to forgive himself. "No," he thought, "I will not lose Kagome!" When he finally caught up with the demon, he saw Kagome in the demons arm. "Put her down," he yelled.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and to herself she added, "I knew you'd come."  
The demon seemed to consider putting Kagome down, but decided against it. Inuyasha rushed at the demon with his tetsusaiga drawn. The demon attempted to dodge, but the blade nicked it's arm. In it's rage, the demon tossed Kagome, and to Inuyasha's horror, she hit a tree. "Kagome!" he yelled, but there was no response.  
Anger consumed Inuyasha and he rushed at the demon. With one slash, he cut the demon in two. Without wasting a second, he rushed towards Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" he yelled.  
Kagome opened her eyes and said, in a whisper, "I knew you'd come." Then Kagome became unconscious. Inuyasha observed Kagome, and saw that she had several cuts on her arms, and that she had one large cut along her left arm. It was clear to Inuyasha that she had lost a great deal of blood. Inuyasha gently lifted Kagome from the ground, and held her against his chest. When he was sure that she was safe in his arms, he started running, taking Kagome back to the village where she could get some help.  
When they had reached the village, Kagome was taken care of, but she had lost a great deal of blood.  
"Will she be alright?" asked Inuyasha  
"I've told you, she should recover in a couple of days time."  
"She should? She should? She may not recover!"  
"Inuyasha, calm down," said Sango. "She will wake up."  
On the third day after the encounter with the demon, Kagome was still unconscious.  
"Why wont she wake up!" asked Inuyasha.  
"Calm down, she will wake up," said Miroku. "Why don't you go and get some rest, Inuyasha, you haven't had a decent sleep for a while."  
"No, I won't leave Kagome."  
"Fine," Miroku said. With that, Miroku got up and left the room. "There's no talking to Inuyasha when he's like this," he thought to himself. The room was now only occupied with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved from his corner of the room to go sit next to Kagome.  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you." Inuyasha looked at the girl that lie down in front of him. Inuyasha reached for the girls face, and paused right before he touched her face. "She's not awake, it's ok if I touch her." He then moved a strand of hair that was over her face. "But it's not like I like her or anything, I just wanted to move that annoying piece of hair," he added to himself. "It's amazing how much she resembles Kikyo," he whispered. He looked at her motionless body. "Kagome, please wake up, Kagome. I don't want to lose you." Slowly, with tears in his eyes, Inuyasha lowered his face to Kagome's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think so far? Critism and advice is greatly appreciated! Oh, and I have this whole story done, all I have to do is put it up, so review and tell me what you think. If I get some reviews, I'll put up the next chapter twofang


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

"Kagome, please wake up, Kagome. I don't want to lose you."  
Kagome was slowly coming to. She felt a slight pressure against her lips and then she felt two drops of liquid fall onto her face, one onto each cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha hovering over her. "Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha drew back with a start. "Did he kiss me?" wondered Kagome.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Simultaneously, both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. After a couple of seconds, Inuyasha gained back the ability to speak. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha."  
"Oh, Kagome, I could have lost you. It's my fault you're in the bed like this."  
"Don't say that, Inuyasha. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't come and saved me," responded Kagome. "Wow," she thought, "That's the second time he's said that he's sorry."  
Suddenly, Kagome found herself wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. "I don't ever want to lose you, Kagome," he said. Then he whispered three words so softly that Kagome couldn't hear what Inuyasha had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super short chapter, sorry, but the next one's are longer! I have a lot of hits, but not one review... This is really disappointing... I have the whole story finished already, and all I have to do is add the stories, but I dont want to do so until I get some reviews... So tell me what you think, or ifI think no one's interested, I may justdelete the whole story. Please, criticism,compliments, advice, it's all greatly appreciated:D twofang


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 4**

After Kagome had fully recovered, the group continued on. The group was sitting together speaking. Inuyasha noticed that Miroku and Sango were sitting quite close to each other. To further Inuyasha's astonishment, Inuyasha realized that Miroku and Sango were holding hands. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with longing. "Why do I wish I was in Miroku's position and Kagome in Sango's? Why do I want her to move closer to me?"   
Kagome, who was now observing the interlocked hands of Miroku and Sango. looked up at Inuyasha, and found that he was looking at her. Their eyes met, and both began to blush. Inuyasha looked away then stood up and said, "I'm going for a walk."  
Inuyasha quickly got up and left. Not too long after, Kagome said that she was tired and got up as well. Instead of going to bed, Kagome went in search of Inuyasha. When he had left, he seemed to be upset, and she wanted to know why. After looking for a while, she realized that if Inuyasha didn't want to be found, she would never find him. Kagome decided that she should give up, and sat down against a tree. She sat there for a while thinking of Inuyasha, when she thought she heard something up above. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha sitting in the tree above her.  
"Inuyasha," she called, surprised that she had actually found him. He looked down and then looked away again, as if looking towards the stars. "Inuyasha," she called again, "what's wrong."  
"Nothing!" retorted Inuyasha.  
"Something's bothering you, please tell me."  
"Why should I tell you?" he asked.  
"I'm your friend, I can help," she said a bit hurt.  
"You can't help me," he said softly.  
"Maybe I can, try me," Kagome said.  
"How can she help me when the problem is her," he thought. "I can't tell her my problem… I used to want Kikyo, but now all I can think about is Kagome." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and was about to tell her to go away, but the look on her face made him reconsider. "Can we just talk?"   
"Sure," Kagome said, happy to know that she would be close to Inuyasha. And with that, Inuyasha reached a hand to Kagome. Kagome took his hand and Inuyasha effortlessly lifted her up onto the limb that he was on. Placing Kagome against the trunk of the tree, Inuyasha turned to face her.  
"So," he said.  
"So," she said.  
After a minute of silence, Inuyasha decided to try and make some sort of conversation. "Did you see Miroku and Sango?"  
"Yeah, I did," she responded with a chuckle. "What do you think about Sango and Miroku together?"  
"I think the monk will be after another girl the first chance he gets."  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah, Kagome?"  
"Were you thinking about Kikyo earlier?"  
"No," responded Inuyasha surprised. "Why do you think that?"  
"I don't know, you just seemed to get that look in your eye. When you looked at Sango and Miroku, your eyes seemed to have this look of longing."  
"I wasn't thinking about Kikyo, Kagome," replied Inuyasha as he started to blush. "I can't tell her that I was thinking about her, can I?" he thought to himself.  
"Oh, well, what were you thinking about then?" she asked.  
But before Inuyasha had a chance to answer, a bird in a nearby tree startled her. Kagome lost her balance and started to fall, but Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "I was thinking about you, Kagome."  
Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, and was surprised to find him blushing. "What were you thinking about me, Inuyasha?"  
"I-I was… I was," he stammered.  
"You were…?" Kagome asked.  
"Nothing, I wasn't thinking anything," Inuyasha said quickly.  
"Fine, don't tell me!" Kagome said hurt. "He was probably thinking about how I was nothing like Kikyo." Then to Inuyasha she added, "Now Inuyasha, please let me go, I want to get out of this tree!" said Kagome.  
"No, Kagome!" he said while grabbing her arm.  
"Let me go!" Kagome yelled. Stunned, Inuyasha let go, and when he did, Kagome came close to falling off the tree for the second time. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her around the waist before she had fallen. "Inuyasha, can you please explain why you've been acting the way you do? You've been acting differently. If you don't tell me, I will go to the well, and I won't come back!" Then Kagome thought, "I couldn't leave him, I would come back."  
"I… Well, it's just…"  
"What is it!"  
'I think I love you, Kagome. But with Kikyo alive again, I'm not sure how I feel!' Inuyasha thought. "No, I don't love Kagome. She's just a friend." Then aloud he said, "It's Kikyo." "Well, that's not a complete lie," he added to himself.  
"So it is about, Kikyo," Kagome said softly. Her heart started to break, "Inuyasha would never even spend that much time thinking about me," she thought.  
"Why do I feel this way?" Inuyasha asked himself. "She's just a friend."  
"Why am I upset? Inuyasha's just a friend, I should try and comfort him," thought Kagome. "Inuyasha?" she said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry about you and Kikyo."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"Huh? Why are you sorry?" asked Kagome confused.  
Instead of responding, Inuyasha turned and hugged Kagome. Then, taking her in his arms, he took her to the ground, and before releasing her, he whispered in her ear, "thank you, Kagome." And with that final word, Inuyasha turned and walked back to camp. Kagome stood there for a minute or two, stunned. A yawn broke her out of her trance, and she realized just how tired she really was. She then headed back to camp and went to sleep.  
From his spot in the corner, Inuyasha watched Kagome. He felt his stomach melt, "I really do love her," he thought, "but she would never love me back. Not with the way I treat her."  
While Kagome was lying down to sleep, she was thinking. She glanced at Inuyasha, and longed to go over to him and run her hands through his silver hair. "I love him," she finally admitted to herself, "but he still loves Kikyo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think :D twofang


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Kagome woke up before everyone else. She was still upset about her hopeless love for Inuyasha. She gathered her things and then decided to go and bathe in the nearby hot spring. "It's best that I go while Miroku is sleeping," she thought to herself and she could barely contain her chuckle. Quietly, she left the room and made her way to the hot spring.  
Not too long after, Inuyasha woke up. He looked over to where Kagome should be, and suddenly he was filled with fear. "Where is she?" he thought. "Her stuff isn't here either. Oh no! What if she's going back to the well? What if she doesn't want to see me anymore." Quickly, Inuyasha got up and ran out the door. "Her scent is still fresh, I should be able to get to her." As he followed her scent, he thought to himself, "why would she leave? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have hugged her, maybe I should have been nicer. What will I do if she leaves?" Not too long after Inuyasha started following the scent, he exclaimed, "her scent is really strong, she must be nearby." He passed through two trees, and then…  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said surprised.  
"Kagome!" he said, and then he looked to see where the voice had come from. His cheeks immediately began to change to the color of his clothes. "U-uh, s-sorry, Kagome," he stuttered. "I didn't know you were bathing."  
"I would expect this kind of thing from Miroku," (Inuyasha snorted at the mention of the monk's name), "but not from you, Inuyasha," said Kagome while keeping only her head above the water.  
"I told you, I didn't know!"  
"Yeah, sure! Where else would I be going, Inuyasha! And would you please stop looking at me! Turn around so that I can get out of the water!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha started blushing again, he didn't realize that he was staring at Kagome. He didn't want to turn around, but he forced himself to turn around and stare at the trees. "You have been with Miroku too long, Inuyasha."  
"How many times do I need to tell you, I didn't know!" yelled Inuyasha.  
"Just admit it, Inuyasha. What else could I have been doing!" said Kagome.  
"I thought you were leaving," Inuyasha whispered. By this time, Kagome had gotten out of the water and had gotten dressed.  
"You can turn around now," she said and then she realized what he had said. "You thought I was leaving?"  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a nod.  
"Why would I do that, Inuyasha?"  
"I don't know," he admitted. "I woke up and saw you were gone and so was you stuff. I thought that I could follow your scent and find you before you were able to go back your own time. I thought that maybe you were mad at me because of last night, and I thought maybe you were leaving for good this time. I panicked."  
"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I would never do that." Then she hugged Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha hugged her back. Her hair smelt strongly of some scent. Inuyasha didn't know what it was, but he knew that he liked it. "You smell good," Inuyasha said, "what is that smell?" Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha, and tried to suppress a giggle. "What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha confused.  
"I don't know, it's just the first time that you've said that, and I thought it was funny," said Kagome.  
"Women," muttered Inuyasha, still not sure what was so funny.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"What?"  
"Why did you think I would be mad at you? You didn't do anything to make me mad."  
"I don't know. Yesterday you threatened you would leave and not come back. I got worried."  
"Oh. Well, Inuyasha, I know you, and you would still find a way to get all the jewel shards even without me."  
Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "Kagome, I was worried I would never see you again, the jewel shards didn't even cross my mind."  
"Huh? W-what do-" but Inuyasha stopped her by putting a finger up to her lips. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers, and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome released a small gasp, and Inuyasha pulled back instantly.  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please ignore that, that didn't happen," said Inuyasha quickly, turning his back to Kagome. "Sorry, Kagome, I won't do that again." But even as he spoke these words, Inuyasha longed to kiss Kagome again.  
Kagome was so surprised. "Why did he stop?" she thought angrily. "He said he didn't mean to, how is that possible?" Suddenly Kagome had a thought. "I must have reminded him of Kikyo when I hugged him. He wasn't kissing me, he was kissing Kikyo."  
Suddenly, Inuyasha smelled a scent that he would never forget. "Kikyo," he whispered.  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
"Kikyo is here. Kikyo! Show yourself," he shouted.  
"What did you think you were doing, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said coming out from the nearby trees. "You love me, so why were you kissing her?"  
"Kikyo, I-I…" Inuyasha started.  
"You what? You love me, Inuyasha, not that girl. Come, come with me. Leave her behind."  
"No!" Inuyasha said with so much force in his voice that he surprised even himself. "I can't and I won't leave Kagome. We need to find the rest of the jewel shards."  
"But you love me, Inuyasha."  
"No, Kikyo," said Inuyasha.  
"You are wrong, that girl is changing you Inuyasha, she's confusing you. Leave her and everything will be clear."  
"That's where you're wrong, Kikyo. Goodbye."  
With that, Inuyasha started to walk away leaving a stunned Kikyo and an ecstatic Kagome behind. "Inuyasha! You love me, I know you do! That girl," she looked at Kagome, "will eventually leave you, and then you will realize that you really do love me." Then, Kikyo disappeared, leaving Kagome by herself. Then Kagome turned and went after Inuyasha. She looked up in the trees, and spotted the red figure sitting motionless on one of the branches.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. No response. "Inuyasha?" she said more loudly this time. "Is what you said back there true?" Still no answer. "Will you at least pull me up onto the branch?"  
Without a word, Inuyasha pulled Kagome up onto the branch beside him. Kagome observed Inuyasha and to her astonishment, saw tears in his eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha. You do love Kikyo. Why did you say those things to her when you didn't mean them?"  
"I meant it, Kagome," his voice barely audible.  
"But then why are you upset?"  
"I'm not sure…" he said. But Inuyasha knew exactly why he was upset. He was free to love Kagome, but Kagome would never love him. "Kagome will leave me eventually. Then what will I do? I' so mean to her, we always argued. Kagome would never care about me."  
"Oh, Inuyasha, everything will be alright. I'm here if you need to talk," and then Kagome turned to Inuyasha and gave him a large hug. When Kagome released Inuyasha, they sat together in the tree without saying a word. Finally, Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha, we better go back. They will be worried."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Knowing the monk, he would probably get the wrong idea."

"Hey you guys, where have you been?" Miroku said with a large grin on his face.  
"Stupid monk," Inuyasha growled under his breath. Then out loud he said, "we met Kikyo." At the mention of Kikyo's name, everyone looked at Kagome, she didn't look too upset.  
"What happened?" asked Sango.  
"Inuyasha said he didn't love her, and then he walked away," Kagome answered.  
"Really?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha nodded.  
"Are you alright?" asked Miroku, and Inuyasha nodded again. Then he turned and went to go eat. Kagome, remembering that she had not eaten today either went to go join him. After Inuyasha and Kagome had eaten, the group set out again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think :D twofang


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Thank You**

I just want to thank the people that reviewed...

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Two reviews from you :D. Um... does this mean you like my story?

SweetInuLover: Why did I stop? Well, here you go, I posted the rest up. Read the comment at the end too for a bit more info...

Zxutishzu The Warrior: Thanks so much for reviewing, I am so glad you like it :D When I have a chance, I will check out your story!

eliteElite: Here's the rest of the story you requested :D

**Chapter 6**

It was a while since Inuyasha's confrontation with Kikyo, and since then, the group had not seen her. The group stopped in some woods, and Kagome stood up and announced that she was going for a walk. Not to far away, Kagome heard the splash of water against rock. Following the sound, she came to a cliff. She stood at the edge of the cliff looking far out. Her breath caught in her lungs, it was so beautiful. Kagome looked down and shuddered, it was a long fall. "I wouldn't like to fall down there," Kagome said out loud.  
"Yes, it would be a shame if you fell." Kagome turned around to find Kikyo standing behind her. "You wouldn't survive if you happened to fall." With that, Kikyo took a step closer to Kagome.  
"Kikyo wouldn't hurt me, would she?" thought Kagome. Kikyo took another step towards Kagome.  
"What kind of spell did you put on Inuyasha?" she asked.  
"I didn't put any spell on him!" Kagome said defensively. "He doesn't even care about me," Kagome thought sadly.  
"You lie! You did something to him. That's the only reason he acted that way by the hot spring" and Kagome was shoved over the edge of the cliff. Kagome let out a large scream, and as she fell, several branches coming from the side of the mountain scratched at her body. She eventually caught one branch, but her hand was extremely blistered from all the attempts she had made at grabbing a branch. Kagome looked up at the branch in her hand, and realized that it wouldn't hold too long. "Where did these branches come from? I must be lucky," but Kagome didn't spend too much time thinking about how amazing it was that she had been able to grab a branch. Kagome screamed again. "Inuyasha will come." Kagome looked down, she was now half way down the cliff. If she fell, she wouldn't die from the landing, but rather the undertow that would pull her under the water, drowning her.

Inuyasha sat up. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
"I thought I heard a scream," said Inuyasha getting up. Then he heard another one. There was no mistaking the voice. "Kagome!" Inuyasha followed her scent and he finally came to the cliff. He was surprised to see Kikyo standing there. "Where's Kagome?"  
"She fell," Kikyo said innocently. "I tried to save her, but I couldn't reach her." Just then, Inuyasha heard another of Kagome's screams. Inuyasha ran to the edge of the cliff.  
"Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha! Help me, Kikyo pushed me off the cliff. I can't hold on much longer Inuyasha!"  
"Hold on, Kagome! I'll get you."  
"I can't hold on, Inuya-" she was cut of by the sound of a cracking branch. The sound was followed by a scream and then a splash of water.  
Inuyasha stood up and looked angrily at Kikyo. "She tried to push me off the cliff, but she slipped herself. But now you can be mine, Inuyasha," said Kikyo.  
"You're lying Kikyo. Kagome would never lie to me. You pushed her, I know you did. Kikyo, if Kagome doesn't survive, I will personally come after you and kill you. And if she does survive, you better make sure you never, ever come near her again." And with that final word, Inuyasha dived off the cliff after Kagome. When he hit the water, he started to look for Kagome. He could feel the current pull him down into it's depths. Then, he felt something brush against him. He pulled it towards him, and his heart leapt, for he held Kagome. He looked at her, and she was moving her arms frantically, trying to get up to the surface. "I have to get her to the surface," he thought. Inuyasha, with all his might started to swim upward, holding Kagome safely in his arms. Inuyasha suddenly became aware of the fact that Kagome was moving much less. "She must need air!" Inuyasha brought Kagome's mouth to his, filling her mouth with air. But Inuyasha had no time to wait, he continued to swim. Finally, Inuyasha broke to the surface, pulling up Kagome after him. By this time, Kagome was unconscious. Inuyasha quickly swam to shore. When he made it, he placed Kagome on her back. He leaned down and checked for breathing. It seemed she had stopped. He checked for a pulse, and he was ecstatic to find one. It was faint, but it was there. Inuyasha was unsure what to do, and then he remembered once watching Miroku say that he needed to breath air into Sango when she wasn't breathing once. "I have to try it! I don't know what else I could do." Inuyasha slowly lowered his head to Kagome's. Putting his mouth to hers, he gave Kagome one breath. Nothing happened. Then he breathed a second time. Then, suddenly, Kagome began coughing. She slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Inuyasha hovering above her.  
"Are you alright, Kagome?"  
"Yeah, thanks to you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed with relief. Kagome was still coughing up some of the water that she swallowed. Inuyasha carefully picked her up and laid her across her lap. "Uh, Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah, Kagome?"  
"Why did you risk your life to save me?"  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome.  
"You could have died, either from the drop, or drowning."  
"If you had died, Kagome, I don't know what I would have done. I would have blamed myself."  
"You know, Inuyasha, if you hadn't given me that breath underwater, I don't think I would have made it."  
"Yeah, well, you were screaming when you hit the water. I knew you couldn't have had that much air left."  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at her in response. "How did you bring me back? I know I had swallowed a lot of water.  
"W-well, I once heard Miroku say that he had to breathe air into Sango. Sango woke up and hit the stupid monk before he had a chance, so I wasn't sure if Miroku was serious about the breathing thing, or if he just wanted an excuse. I didn't know what to do, so I-I tried it." At this point, Inuyasha's face was the same color as his clothing.  
"I wish I could have been awake for that," Kagome said very quietly.  
"You do?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Oh! I completely forgot about Inuyasha's ears!" Kagome thought. "He wasn't supposed to hear that. What do I say?" She just decided to say the truth. "Yes, Inuyasha."  
Kagome started to fall asleep, while Inuyasha sat there thinking about what Kagome had just said. "She wanted to be awake" Does that mean what I think it means?"  
Suddenly Kagome remember something. "what happened to Kikyo?"  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha said, still pondering over what Kagome had said earlier.  
"What happened to Kikyo?"  
"I told her that if you died, I would kill her. Then I told her that if you lived, that she should never come near you again."  
"Oh," Kagome said. "Does he care about me enough to avenge me by killing the one he loved?" she thought.  
"Oh, Kagome, I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I was so worried. I didn't care whether I died or not, but I couldn't go on living if I didn't try. Kagome, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome started to get worried. Inuyasha seemed so serious. "Is something wrong?"  
"I almost lost you today. If you had died, you would have never known how I felt about you. You would have died thinking that I didn't care about you. Kagome, I-I..." he started. "I can't say it, I can't tell her that I love her," he thought.  
"You're crying, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she reached up to wipe the solitary tear from his face.  
"It's just, Kagome, you are my best friend. You've always been there for me, I was so scared when I thought I would lose you. So many humans turn away from me when they learn that I'm a hanyou. But you, you didn't turn away," he said. "Well, it's a start," Inuyasha thought. "Maybe I'll be able to tell her soon. God, Inuyasha! Never thought I would see the day that I couldn't say three words to a human girl!"  
"Oh, Inuyasha, you've always been there for me. I couldn't ever imagine losing you either. You're my best friend as well." Then to herself, Kagome thought, "I'm his best friend! It's a start, maybe with time he could love again."  
"Really?" Inuyasha said, with his heart filling with hope. "Maybe she will love me," Inuyasha added to himself.  
"Really," said Kagome. Inuyasha slowly lowered his head to hers, and Kagome raised her head up to his. Just before their lips met, they were interrupted.  
"Inuyasha, Kagome! Are you two alright?" cried Sango.  
Inuyasha and Kagome pulled their heads away from each other. They were both turning red. "What were you thinking? You were going to kiss her!" Inuyasha thought. "Was she going to kiss me back?"  
"We're fine," Kagome said in a cheerful voice despite her disappointment. "What was I doing? I almost kissed him! We're just friends! But it seemed like he was going to kiss me back," she thought to herself.  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said bitterly, he wasn't as great at hiding his disappointment as Kagome was.  
"You two should get back to camp and change," suggested Miroku.  
"Yeah," said Kagome, getting up from her place in Inuyasha's lap. They all walked back to camp.  
That night, while everyone slept, Inuyasha got up and left the room. Kagome, not too long after followed Inuyasha. She walked into the woods and called out his name. She didn't hear a response, but in the next second, she was swept up onto a branch. "You could give someone some warning."  
"Sorry. Did I wake you, I thought you were sleeping when I left."  
"No, I was awake."  
"Oh."  
"What's wrong, is it Kikyo?"  
"No."  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Was it hard to say those things to Kikyo? Like the things you said about her never coming near me?"  
"No," Inuyasha said. "When I had learned that she had pushed you, I felt only anger. I could never love Kikyo after what she did to you, Kagome." Then Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "It was at that moment, Kagome, that I realized that I cared for you more than I ever had Kikyo. That's why I was willing to risk my life for yours. What I really wanted to tell you today, Kagome, is that I love you."  
"Inuyasha, you sound so sad."  
"Having someone not love you back hurts more than any injury I've ever received."  
"Oh, Inuyasha. I love you too, but I never thought you would love me because of Kikyo." And without saying another word, Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly. Innuyasha rested his head on top of hers, and held her tightly. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. Slowly Inuyasha lowered his head to Kagome's, and gently he kissed her on the lips.  
Neither of them said a word for a while. Finally Inuyasha decided to speak up, "Kagome?" he whispered softly. He got no response. He looked down at Kagome, and was surprised to see her asleep. Carefully, he lifted Kagome into his lap. When she was secure, Inuyasha leaned against the trunk and decided he would sleep as well.  
He looked down at Kagome, and then looked up towards the stars. "Inuyasha?" Kagome had said, she was awake but barely.  
"Yeah, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a gentle kiss on the lips, and then together, they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's the end of my story... Well, actually, I have continued it, but I am not so sure about putting up the sequel... Well, it's not really a sequel, I ended up continuing the story, but this was the original ending. Tell me what you think, and maybe I'll post the rest and continue this story if people ask for it :D. I hope you liked this story! As well, I have another Inuyasha story, _Revenge is Taken._It's a pretty long story, butit has some humor, but is also very serious. It's quite extensive, though I am only beginning to post it on this website. It'sanother Inuyasha and Kagome fanfiction, dealing with the groups troubleswith getting the jewel shards. I don't want to give much away,the beginning is quite dull, but it gets interesting as it goes on. Please, mind the ratings of that story, it should be K or K+...twogunfang


End file.
